


Playing with Fire?

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of these doujinshi illustrations... I'm just an editor with bad taste in techno covers.</p><p>Music is "Love Bites (Original Radio Edit) by QED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire?




End file.
